Little Girl
by lily.r11042000
Summary: Is there anything more useless than someone who's quirkess? We follow the Half-sister of Shouta Aizawa, or as some call him Eraserhead. If you have an aspiring hero for a brother, it would be best to stay away. But after Aizawa's tragic loss during his internship, Sayuri begins to have dreams of a boy, with a jovial and casual personality, that are far to real. Whats going on?
1. Chapter 1

Always wanted to write this, Please tell me what you think. Thinking about the story made me want to cry! I need to motivation to write finish it! Thank so much! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 1: Woe for the Weary

* * *

It was raining. It was a calming feeling. It was a hypnotic. Children are always afraid the first time they see. Almost unnatural compared to the warm sunny days that people mostly favor. When you watch a movie, there was something sad, or secretive about the rain. The people you see in the movie don't know whats going on till the very end, you, as the viewer, already know whats about to go down, unless you get that plot twist making it a whole lot interesting.

Our story begins with our protagonist. Her name is Sayuri Hokama. Half-Sister of Shouta Aizawa. Which is why they have different Family Names. She had a long black hair with bangs that is swept to her left side. She had black eyes, brown toned skin. She was as short as they come. Compared to her half Brother, aizawa, who is 6'0 tall, she is around 5"3 to be exact. It would be easy to pick on some one that short, but there was something else that made getting picked on easier. She had no Quirk. The very rare condition of being the 2% that was pretty much a useful as a fly trying to stop a truck. At this time, She is 2 years younger than Aizawa.

Aizawa was now going to the prestiges school, U.A. High, with a quirk that can erase quirks, while she was left with nothing but the cruel hearted whispers of others at her side. She always felt alone despite her parents and brother. Its great to have them, but school was just overall hell. The Name calling, the humiliation on the chalk board, her things always end up in a water channel, and how she ended up with half a pack on gum in her hair... Could anyone more useless?

Even so, She always tried to smile. She was always trying to make friends, but the moment when she says shes quirkless, its almost offensive to be there. Aizawa and Hokama don't go anywhere together like they used to as kids. They couldn't be more different. Hokama was kind, if anyone found out they are siblings, it would only hurt him. She didn't want to be an embarassment, so She removed herself from the picture. But it was strange always living in the same house day after day. Night after night. Till one day, the incident happened with Aizawa's Internship.

He was even more stand offish than usual. What could she say? 'It'll be Ok?', 'You did your best?', 'I'm sorry?'. It was so hard to watch him go through it alone. She could hear soft sobs coming from his bedroom sometimes. One night, she got up from her bed, and went to his room opening the door ever so softly. He was sitting on the floor, with tears streaming down his face like tiny droplets of rain. She kneeled right next to him, and put his head into her arms in a warm embrace. Without a word. He didn't fight it, crying harder now.

" It's not fair!" he cried, " Why Him?! Why?!"

Hokama felt his face getting hotter, and and the droplets falling onto her lap, her tears joined Aizawa's, as they both sat there in the dark till they fell asleep...

* * *

Chapters will be pretty short, but lots of chapters! I'll write to the Best of my Ability! Chapter 2: The Meetings, STAY TUNED! Thank you so much!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Chapter Two! Thank you for reading!

Chapter 2: The meeting

* * *

Hokama felt her body laying flat on the ground, but it wasn't floor board or a carpet, it was more prickly, yet soft. Small glint of light began to go through her closed eyes, going back and forth, back an forth. She stretched and looked around. There was rolling green hills that seem to be going on for miles, covered in thousands of cherry blossoms. The small pick pedals moved like bird moving for the season. There was a Lake that glittered in the distance.

"Whoa." Hokama exclaimed.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" She shouted after the realizing about the situation. " Shouta! Where are you?" She yelled.

She is angry more than she is freaked out by it all. Who brought me here? How did I get here? WHY am I here?

Nothing made any sense. Guess the only she can do is walk. Could possibly find a road or even a town nearby would be convenient. Annoyed and exhausted. She began to make her way down. The hill she was on was steep, she tripped and slid down, without thinking, she leaped, shut her eyes mad braced for impact.

But, there was no Impact... She opened her eyes to reveal actually floating to the bottom. Landing gently with two feet on the ground. "Whaaa? What the hell?", she sweated nervously. She looked up toward the spot where she was to fall and land on her ass, but even more confused then when she got here. Whatever here was...

"What was that? Was it... was it a quirk? My quirk?" She began to feel a small ball of excitement in her stomach.

"Lets try it again." She reassured herself. She bent down and string in the air. But Intentional this time. "Here goes nothing..." and she jumped. She clenched her arms together bracing for another fall. But she felt a breeze and her long black hair flinging side to side behind her. She was a lot closer to the lake then where she was when she woke up. A little past the lake, there was a large flat plain filed with an arrangement of flowers.

But in the middle of that was the biggest cherry blossom tree she has ever seen. A hop or two later, she landed at the foot of the beautiful monstrosity's roots. Just the bottom of the tree alone was the size of a house, and possibly almost 300 feet. Give or take. She hoped from tree branch to tree branch, finally reaching where the branches grow out together. The Center on top of the tree was filled with real grass growing and a few flowers.

But it would be strange if that was all there is. How so? Well, there laid a boy that looked about her age, fast asleep. Basic Blue T-shirt and some jeans. Perfectly laid as if he was staged there. She had never seen someone to asleep, in a very uncomfortable position on top of a very, very tall tree. But where Sayuri found herself, She can't exactly judge.

He is the only person she has seen here in the middle of nowhere. If he is even alive. He seemed so peaceful. He has Bright, white blueish hair that seemed to flow softly in the faint breeze. He also had scaring above his right eye. That looks bad. How did he get those? Hit his head too hard? Hokama got distracted when she spotted strands of hair that the breeze blowed across his face.

Carefully, she reached for the the strands, and moved it out of his face. He winced. Nervous, "Hey, are you ok?" She asked.

He began to shake his head, he grabbed the back of his head as if he had bummed it.

"Are you alright?" She asked again, "Who are you?"

The boy looked up at Sayuri, and responded. " I - I don't know..." he stuttered in confusion. " Feels like I got hit with a brick."

" I was in a fight, but I can't remember what happened afterwards." He finally responded.

"I'm in the same situation. I was at home with my brother. I fell asleep and ended up here." Sayuri said.

The boy looked around, "Well, I guess we are in a pickle!" he joked with a smile.

"I don't even know you. I'm Hokama. Sayuri Hokama." She said.

"Well Sayuri, the names Oboro Shirakumo. But my friends call me Shira for short." He said with a big grin. he held his hand out. She stared for a moment. Oboro was the bright like the sun, he doesn't know me. What I am. Should she grab it? There was a fear that he will turn away like all the others before him. But there was something, with all the bravery she could muster, she reached for his hand. With smile that finally felt real:

"It's nice to meet you to, Shirakumo."

* * *

WHOOO! Goodness. That was a tuffy. But it was fun to write. Where do you think they are? How? and Why? We'll figure it out next chapter! Thanks for reading! CHAPTER 3, LETS GOOOOOOO!


End file.
